Crowned Jewel
by Lady Lorrelai
Summary: Her name is Lyra Diana, a 12 year old human girl who was held captive by Madame Du Barry for 6 years due to her gift of foresight. Almost died being burned at the stake, she was saved by the Volturi and lived with them. From then on, her gifts and character will touched the lives of the Volturi, especially Alec. And being with them, her greatest adventure will begin...
1. Chapter 1: News From A Visitor

Author's Note: *Hello guys! I don't own Twilight but I am inspired by it so I wrote a story about Alec and the Volturi. Fascinated by the book and the movie, this is my very first story ever created. So please read and hope you like it. Pardon my grammar, I wasn't born a novelist. XD*

Chapter 1: News From A Visitor

"We have a visitor." Heidi announced as she entered the courtroom. Aro, who was sitting at the middle of the three chairs that looked like thrones, smiled and greeted their "fisher". He was wearing a black cloak, and his straight raven hair reached his shoulder.

"And who is it, Heidi?" He asked.

"Her name is Helena Montreal, she belonged to one of the covens in the South, she said she brought news for you." Heidi replied.

Aro was seemed intrigued and told her to let the visitor in. As soon as she opened the door, a tall, long black-haired woman entered. She was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue tight fitted jeans and high heeled black boots. She has straight and long black hair reaching up to her waist, and red eyes. Quite beautiful for a physical age of 23.

Aro stood up and delightedly welcomed their visitor.

"Welcome to Volterra, Helena! What brings you here?" He asked.

"My entire coven has been wiped out, Aro. I'm the only survivor." Helena answered bluntly as she held out her right hand to him so he can see her thoughts.

Aro's face became serious after seeing Helena's thoughts. He walked past behind her facing Heidi, who seemed to have a questioning look, and then turned his back to look at Alec and Jane who were standing a few feet away from him.

"Who is behind this?" He asked Helena after a long pause.

"Madame Du Barry. Leader of the Canberra coven." She answered with anger.

"Mary Elizabeth." Marcus whispered.

"Are you sure about this accusation? Madame Du Barry is one of our allies." Caius, who was sitting at the right throne angrily said.

"Yes, we are sure about it." Helena said.

"We?" Aro asked.

"Caroline Scott will be here tomorrow morning, her coven moved from Sydney to Nebraska because of what happened. She will bring you more information about your so-called ally." Helena replied.

"Very well, then." Aro spoke. "We will be waiting for Caroline before I send my guards to investigate. Heidi, please escort our young friend to her room."

And with that, Helena and Heidi left the courtroom and proceeded to one of the guest rooms in the castle.

At sunrise, Caroline Scott arrived at the back gate of the Volturi castle. Getting out from her red Chevrolet, she was accompanied by two other vampires of her coven. They were greeted by Demetri and Felix, high ranking guards of the Volturi. As they walked along the corridor, she can't help but admire the whole castle.

"Ancient and yet so beautiful." The blond hair vampire whispered.

When they entered the courtroom, the rest of the Volturi are waiting. Helena was there too. "Our gorgeous guest has finally arrived." Aro said as he flashed a wide smile at Caroline.

"Aro! It's nice to see you again." Caroline said smiling.

"You better start talking." Caius impatiently spoke.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Seven covens have been eliminated in Australia, including Helena's. She's the only one who survived the onslaught." Caroline looked at Helena and continued.

"Helena, well, went fishing and when she got back, her coven was gone. Upon investigating, we found out that a group of vicious and strong newborns were behind the attack. Stephen captured one of them while they were attacking the Victoria coven. When I asked him who their leader is, the newborn said they were being led by Victor, Madame Du Barry's mate. He is visiting every coven and offering them to join the army or form an alliance. But if they refused, his newborn army will kill all of them."

"Aro, this has been going on for three months. Now I know why the Volturi was unaware, if Helena failed to escape, no one will be able to report it to you. I guess Madame Du Barry is no longer your ally." Caroline stated.

"She's building armies of newborns, being led by her mate and trying to form an alliance with other covens, for one main purpose. To overthrow who else? You guys." She pointed out.

Caius furiously stood up from his seat. "That would be impossible!"

"I wonder why Mary Elizabeth is very determined to do all this, as if she will succeed." Aro wondered.

"Good question." Helena's voice echoed in the room.

"She has a grand piece, Aro. One that can see the future."


	2. Chapter 2:The Facts

Author's Note: JinJing369 and Scottish Fever, thank you very much for the comments. I rewrote Chapter 1. I only did minor changes though. Here's Chapter 2. Tell me what you think…

Chapter 2: The Facts

"The newborn said Madame Du Barry has a human girl that can see visions of the future." Helena said.

"It would be better if you will see the newborn's thoughts." Jane, one of the Witch twins said to Aro.

"I agree, my dear." He replied to Jane.

"We will bring him here, then." Caroline said. She signaled to Stephen, one of her companions to bring the newborn in.

Stephen returned to the courtroom with two Volturi guards, and the newborn. The guards forced him to kneel, while Felix immediately grabbed his arms. As Aro touched his chin, he saw the facts. His name is Gregory. Aro saw the newborn army that was indeed being led by Victor, and a tower that is a part of a castle.

"Interesting.." He said. "Well, well. It looks like Mary Elizabeth is not showing herself to her army. Not yet. Victor is her lead general, and you Gregory is just a pawn. What a poor creature."

"The Volturi will no longer rule!" Gregory shouted arrogantly.

"Hmm. Jane." Aro looked at Jane and all of a sudden, Gregory cried out in pain, a burning pain. Jane made an evil smile as she tortures the newborn.

"We will have some work to do. Felix, please dispose this pathetic creature." Aro ordered.

Together with the two Volturi guards, Felix dragged the tortured newborn out of the room.

"The human girl is in Chestershire castle in Scotland. Bring her to me Alec, Jane and Demetri. Felix will also be coming with you." Aro commanded.

"Yes." Alec replied.

"Wait." Caroline interrupted. "If it's okay with you, I will send Stephen first so he can do a surveillance."

Aro smiled as he took her hand. When he saw that her intentions are honest and true, he accepted her help.

"They will leave this afternoon, then."

Stephen arrived at midday in Scotland on a private plane. He started his observation by maintaining a good distance from the castle. From where he stands, he can clearly see the Chestershire castle. The tower is at the right side of it. He saw that the newborns here were not that many, but they seemed busy. As he checked the outer grounds at the back of the castle, the newborns were collecting tree logs and putting it all together in one spot.

"What are they going to do with all those logs?" He thought.

As soon as Stephen heard the two newborns talking under the tree near the tower entrance, he found out a shocking discovery.

"The human will be burned at the stake." He said in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**A/N: Chapter 3 up! Here you go… Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3: The Rescue**

"THEY WILL WHAT?" Caroline shouted over the phone.

"You heard me right, they will burn the poor girl at the stake tonight. And I couldn't believe it either." Stephen replied.

"The Volturi is on their way now, just be careful Stephen." Caroline reminded him.

"I will, don't worry." He ended the call.

"Is she out of her mind?" Helena asked Caroline as they both hurried towards the courtroom.

"Damn it. Destroying their most valuable evidence. They must have found out that the Volturi knew what happened in Australia." Caroline said.

"What is she up to?" Helena asked her again.

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on." Caroline replied.

As soon as Caroline opened the door, she immediately gave the update to Aro.

"They will burn her alive tonight, Aro. We need to save the human, she holds the most important information." She said.

"No need to worry, Caroline. I'm pretty sure Alec and Jane will return with their accomplished mission." Aro assured her.

"Getting rid of the human girl with a very special gift, so their little secret will not be revealed." He thought. "Hmm. We will see about that, Mary Elizabeth."

Meanwhile, Stephen patiently waited for the Volturi. It was already dark when they arrived in the middle of the forest. He explained the situation to them, and after giving the last information, they heard a scream.

"Let's go." said Jane.

They hurried to the spot where Stephen was doing his surveillance. Looking down, they clearly saw the newborns flaming up the logs. Atop of it was a girl, very pale and thin, with her hands and feet tied tightly on a log at her back. She was crying and screaming for help, for the flames are getting larger and already reaching her feet and dress.

"Somebody help me, please!" She cried.

"Even if you cried out loud, witch. No one will hear and save you." said Nick, who was the captain of the newborns assigned in the castle.

Upon hearing that, she still continued to cry for help, but she was getting weak and hopeless. Thinking that she will be killed in a world that she didn't get the chance to see.

"What are your orders, Jane?" Demetri asked, but he got no response.

"Jane?" He asked again, looking at her.

Jane had been staring at the fire, the girl, and the burning. There was no doubt that she and Alec suffered on that situation before, until they were both saved by Aro. Then she remembered the pain, the anger and hatred that she felt whenever she heard the human girl screaming for help.

"Kill them. All of them." Jane said.

Alec patted her shoulder and said, "Let me take care of it first, sister."

He went down a few feet away from them to get a better view. He counted all the newborns in sight.

"22." He thought. "Plus one."

Alec stared at the girl for a moment. She was getting weaker and no longer screaming. Then he used his gift, the hazy mist. Almost invisible, it travelled in the direction of the newborns. One by one, it strucked them. As they fell down like bowling pins, the girl saw what was happening. She was confused and wanted to speak but she was too weak, until something knocked her off unconscious. But before that happened, she thought she heard a voice saying, "_We will get you out of here…"_

Alec untied the unconscious girl and carried her away from the fire. After putting her down under a tree, he finally said, "It's your turn, gentlemen. Kill all of them, except for the captain." He pointed his finger at Nick, who also fell to the ground.

Demetri, together with Felix and Stephen wasted no time. They immediately obeyed Alec's order and killed all the newborns. They were throwing the dead bodies over the fire, when Alec turned to Nick. He retreated his mist for a while so he can have a conversation with him. However, when Nick's senses all came back, he was startled to see Alec standing up in front of him and asked a question that made Alec disappointed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Nick, who looked around and saw that there was nothing left of his army.

"Who are WE? You didn't know US?" Alec asked sternly. "Pity."

Nick suddenly cried out in pain and fell back to the ground, as Jane walked towards Alec.

"What would you like to do with him, sister?" Alec asked her.

"Burn him." Jane said, as she looked very hard at Nick.

Felix and Stephen grabbed him and tied his hands and feet on the log where the human was supposed to be burned. After Alec used his gift again on Nick, he took out his phone from his cloak and called Chelsea. He walked towards the unconscious girl while talking over the phone." We've got the subject, we disposed the newborns. We're going home." Alec ended the call. As he looked down at the girl, he asked Demetri, "Would you mind carrying her for me?"

"No problem." Demetri said.

He then carried the human, as they all left the scene with Nick, without his senses, being burned at the stake to death. As they walked to the forest, Alec cannot help but stare at the girl. Jane noticed it, and asked her brother.

"What is it, Alec?" Jane asked him in a low voice.

"I don't know, sister. There's something about her, I just can't quite figure out…" Alec said amused.


	4. Chapter 4: The Volturi Met The Gifted

***Hi guys, thank you so much for reading my story. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy these days. And it's always raining, I don't have a PC so I'm going to a computer cafe so I can publish my story. By the way, Bella did not exist on this world. Here's the new chapter... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Volturi Met The Gifted**

When Lyra woke up, she found herself lying on an elegant bed. She heard the birds chirping outside an opened window from her right. A big chandelier was illuminating the room, and the room itself was big compared to her prison room on Chestershire castle. Questions came through her mind, "How did I end up here?", "Where am I?", and "Who saved me?" She thought. But she only remembered that she was about to be burned alive, and the mysterious voice that she heard before she went unconscious. _"We will get you out of here..."._

Lyra wanted to get out of the room, when she noticed something bulky under the sheets beside her. Thinking that it might be a vampire, she immediately jumped off the bed. She also noticed that she was now wearing pink pyjamas and had some bandages on her arms and legs due to minor burns. She looked back at the bulky thing on her bed, and slowly pulled the blanket. What she saw was a big, white and fluffy teddy bear with a pink ribbon on its neck. As Lyra sighed in relief and checked the stuff toy, a cold voice spoke and she shivered.

"Limited edition." The dark brown haired vampire boy said. "Good thing they still have it in the shop. Just thought you might like it."

Lyra looked at the direction where the voice was coming from, only to be intimidated by his ruby red eyes. She lowered her head in fear and took a step back.

"What is your name?" Alec asked.

"L...Lyra...Diana." She replied. Alec let out a small smile.

"You're scaring her, Alec. Don't be like that." Gianna said as she entered the room. She was carrying a white and purple dress.

"Here you go, this one's for you." She said to Lyra.

"I will be wearing this?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, dear. The Volturi wants to see you, so you need to dress properly. By the way, what's your name?" Gianna asked.

"Her name is Lyra Diana. Beautiful name isn't it Gianna?" Alec interrupted.

Gianna seemed surprised to see Alec was interested at the girl. "Yes." She said to Alec with a chuckle.

Jane suddenly walked in the room. "Why are you still here, Alec?" She asked.

"Just checking our guest, sister." Alec said.

Jane then turned to Lyra. "She's a little shorter than me, her height only reached Alec's shoulder. Let's see what you can offer." She thought. After observing the girl, she turned to Gianna. "Dress her up, Gianna. Aro wants to see her. Lets go brother." Then Jane left the room with Alec.

When Gianna and Lyra entered the courtroom, everyone was waiting. "Don't be afraid, Lyra. They saved your life." Gianna whispered.

"Ah, there you are child, I am so glad to see you unharmed." Aro said as he walked towards them.

"Her name is Lyra Diana, isn't she beautiful?" Gianna said smiling.

"Indeed. I would love to see you." Aro said as he held out his hand to Lyra. But Lyra was so scared to give her hand, for she knew that she was in front of the Volturi. Madame Du Barry's enemy.

"It's okay, Lyra." Gianna comforted her.

"Chelsea, shall we?" Aro said to Chelsea who was standing beside Caius.

Chelsea smiled and walked towards the frightened girl, while using her gift to manipulate Lyra's emotions. But after a few seconds, her smile disappeared as she turned to Aro. "It's not working."

Aro's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Caroline said.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Helena asked Chelsea.

"I'm afraid her emotions are shielded." She replied.

"Really now." Aro said.

"Yes. And I bet Corin's gift will not work on her either." Chelsea said.

"What about her mind?" Aro asked.

"I bet not. Mine worked." Alec said.

"Interesting." Aro said then turned to Jane. "Shall we try, Jane?"

Jane did not answer and just looked at Lyra. For the first time in her entire vampire life, she became hesitant in using her gift on someone, particularly on this girl. But since Aro wanted to see if her gift will work on Lyra, she used it. Lyra fell on her knees as she felt a sudden burning pain, she put her hands on her heart and breathed heavily. However, Lyra did not scream nor begged Jane to stop. Instead she said, "I can handle this. I'm used to this pain."

After hearing that, Jane stopped. "It worked." She said.

"I can see that." Aro said.

He lifted Lyra up on her feet and immediately grabbed her hand. He saw everything, Lyra was treated like a prisoner since she was 6 years old. Mary Elizabeth and Victor kept her in a very small room with a lot of books. More often, they slapped her face whenever she refused to use her gift. And her gift to see the future, surprised Aro the most.

"It's more than a gift of foresight." Aro said while holding Lyra's hand. "Tell me, dear. What do you see?"

Lyra saw a group of newborns attacking people in Stockholm. "I will show you." She said.

While holding his hand, Lyra looked at Aro then on her left. Aro looked at the same direction. In a flash, their surroundings suddenly changed. The two of them were at the exact place in Stockholm where the newborns are attacking a town. Aro saw and heard everything that happened. The screaming, the conversations, the stampede, he heard it all as if they were really there.

"This is my gift. I can see visions of what will happen in the future, and I can take you to that vision." Lyra said.

When Aro let go of her hand, everything went back to normal. They were back at the courtroom, Aro was totally amazed at her gift.

"You have an amazing gift, Lyra. Very rare and unique. More powerful than Alice Cullen's gift. It is unusual for a human to be born with more than one gift. You can shield your emotions so no one can control it and now this." Aro said with great delight.

"She has the power to let someone see what she saw before it happened, just by holding her hand. Very fascinating." He said to the other vampires.

"Let's change her then, let her be one of us." Caius said.

"She will be Caius, in time. For now, let's keep her here. Let's keep her safe." Aro said smiling at Lyra.

"Gianna, kindly provide her everything that she needs. Give her the most beautiful guest room in this castle, for she will be living with us. Let's give her a taste of human life." Aro said while patting Lyra's head.

"As you wish, Aro." Gianna said.

"Lead the way, Demetri. Like a good fellow." Alec said.

"Sure." Demetri smirked.

As Gianna, Lyra and Demetri left the room, Heidi walked towards the Witch twins.

"Funny." Heidi said to them.

"What do you mean, funny?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, Alec. There's something about the girl, I just can't figure out." Heidi replied.

"You were not the first one who said that." Jane said to Heidi, then stared at Alec.

Alec simply smiled at his sister.

***More chapters coming soon, guys. And when I say more chapters, that's like...20? More or less. XD***


	5. Chapter 5: Living With The Volturi

***A/N: I'm so sorry guys for the late update. As you've heard on the news, it rained for 10 days here in Manila, Philippines. And my draft has been washed away by the flood, but that did not stop me to continue this story. I'm so overwhelmed for the reviews. Thank you guys so much, it inspired me a lot. For the followers and favorites, as well as for the views, I didn't expect it at all. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you will like it. ***

**Chapter 5: Living With The Volturi**

Two weeks have passed since Lyra was brought to the Volturi Castle. She was given the most beautiful room in the castle, while Gianna provided her basic necessities. They had their breakfasts, lunches, and dinners together in restaurants. Seafood dishes became Lyra's favorite food. Gianna became very fond of her, as well as the other vampires like Caroline and Heidi. Aro did not allow her to go to school, but since Gianna was a former professor, she became Lyra's private tutor. They had their lessons at the castle's library. It was one of the biggest libraries in the city and Lyra loved that place so much. Majority of the books were about history, arts, literature and science. Most often, she sat on the carpeted floor as she read her favorite books. While Gianna became her human guardian, Heidi became her vampire guardian. She taught her everything about vampire life, the history of the Volturi and the laws that were being implemented in the vampire world.

"Hunting is forbidden here in Volterra, because it will reveal our existence." Heidi said to Lyra as they looked at one of the beautiful paintings in the library.

"Does that mean the Volturi protects the people in this city?" Lyra asked innocently.

"From vampire attack, yes you can say that. They benefit from us and vice versa, sometimes I don't even have to do my job because the locals are doing it for me. They invite tourists to visit this castle, once they've gathered let's say 30 persons, the locals will introduce them to me or to Gianna, and I will do the rest." Heidi said smiling.

"So, all the tourists that visit here...die?" Lyra asked.

"No, not all the time. Only when Aro and the others are thirsty. If they're not, then I will not lead them to the courtroom." Heidi replied.

"Gianna, is she a Volturi member too?" Lyra said.

"We consider her our 'bridge' to the humans. Through her, we will be able to know what's going on in the city." Heidi said.

After they finished their lesson, Gianna told Lyra to finish her essay before she went to bed.

"I'll just stay here, then." Lyra said to Gianna.

"Alright, I'll go to my room for now. Good night, sweetie." Heidi said as she planted a kiss on Lyra's forehead.

After Gianna and Heidi left her in the library, Lyra worked on her essay.

"French revolution." Lyra sighed and went to the History section.

She found all the books that she needed and piled them up on the table. After reading the third book, she looked at the clock.

"It's already 10 p.m., I have to finish this." Lyra said to herself as she stretched out her arms.

As she continued writing her essay, she heard the door opened. From where she was sitting, Lyra saw who entered. It was Alec. She felt the same shiver when she first met him. He walked past in front of Lyra's table quietly and proceeded to the Literature section. Lyra froze as he passed by and did not even dare to look at him because she knew that he was looking at her. As Alec picked a book on the shelf, Lyra hurriedly cleaned her table and decided to return all the books that she read. As she stood up, she could hear the flipping of the pages of the book that Alec was reading. When Lyra started to put the books back on the shelves, she realized that the sound of the flipping stopped. She silently walked and peeked at the spot where she saw Alec, only to find out that he wasn't there anymore.

"He's gone." Lyra whispered.

But as she turned around, to her horror, Alec was standing a few feet away from her. Lyra gasped and leaned her back against the shelf as Alec stared at her.

"Shouldn't you be on bed?" He asked calmly.

"Yes...I...uh...I'm just...I'm just-" Lyra stuttered.

"You should go to bed. It's late." Alec said immediately.

Lyra looked at the clock, it was 10:45 p.m.. She walked back to the table, grabbed her things and went out of the library. She hurriedly went to her room, and as she shut the door behind her, she put her hands on her face. Alec heard Lyra's footsteps, as she ran outside the library to her room. But there was another sound that he heard that made him chuckled. It was the sound of Lyra's heart beating fast.

The following day, Gianna and Lyra went to a flower shop in downtown.

"My boss wants to have tulips and roses for this week." Gianna said to Maya, the florist.

"I have to confirm first for the tulips, because it will be coming from Holland. Please take a seat." Maya said.

Lyra was looking at the yellow roses when Maya noticed her.

"Is she your daughter?" Maya asked Gianna.

"No, my niece." Gianna replied.

"She's beautiful." Maya said.

"Oh yes she is." Gianna said as they both smiled at Lyra.

"Honey, why don't you check the other shops outside?" Gianna said to Lyra.

"Okay. And..uhm.. can I have some yellow roses for my room?" Lyra asked.

"Sure. Don't forget to wear your coat, it's gloomy outside." Gianna reminded her.

Lyra put on her coat and decided to check the shops across the street. She entered in Blue Magic, a stuff toy shop. She immediately noticed the big, red teddy bear with a pink ribbon on its neck.

"You like that, sweetheart?" one of the attendants said, who was in his mid-thirties.

"Oh, no sir. I already have the white one." Lyra answered.

"Oh! So the boy gave it to you, then." The man said.

"Sir?" Lyra confused.

"The white one was a limited edition. We decided not to sell it and just put it as a display. But the boy insisted to buy it, he said it was for his girlfriend." The man said and winked at her.

Lyra was speechless. "Girlfriend?" She thought. A hand patted her shoulder, when she turned around, it was a black haired teenage girl.

"Hi! I'm Raven. Are you a tourist?" She asked.

"Oh no. But I'm new here. My name is Lyra." Lyra replied.

"Do you want to see the other shops?" Raven said.

"Yeah, sure." Lyra said smiling.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Raven was telling her the most beautiful shops in the city.

"Hey, do you want to see a doll shop?" Raven asked.

"Sure." Lyra said.

"It's just a few blocks away outside Volterra. Come on." Raven said as she grabbed Lyra's hand.

They ran outside the gates of the city, then continued walking until they reached the doll shop. As they stood in front of the store, Lyra finally took notice of the time.

"Oh no! It's been two hours since I left Gianna at the flower shop!" Lyra said worriedly. "Raven, I think I should go back. Gianna is waiting for me."

"But we've just arrived. Why don't we check the dolls first, then we'll go back." Raven insisted.

"Alright." Lyra sighed.

But when Lyra started to walk, she bumped into Raven's back.

"Ow! Raven?" She asked while holding her nose.

"Raven? Are you okay?" She asked again but Raven didn't answer. "Raven, I thought we're going inside? Raven?"

The girl just froze like a statue, her back facing Lyra.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." A very familiar voice suddenly spoke that made Lyra trembled.

When she slowly turned around, she saw Alec, with Felix and Demetri, and a Mercedes Benz behind them.

"Get in the car." Alec commanded.

Lyra looked worriedly at Raven, then back to them.

"I don't have to tell you twice, Lyra." Alec said coldly.

Lyra walked towards the car and went to the backseat. As the car drove down the street, Raven's senses came back.

"Lyra?" Raven looked for her, but she was gone.

Back at the castle...

"You're trying to escape?!" Caius shouted angrily at the courtroom.

"No! A local invited me to go to a doll shop outside the city. I'm not escaping." Lyra cried.

"Give me your hand, dear." Aro said.

Lyra willingly gave her hand to him, and he saw that she was telling the truth.

"Let's get this straight, my dear Lyra. You are not allowed to go out of Volterra unless you have either Alec or Felix to accompany you. Are we clear?" Aro said loudly.

"Yes." Lyra helplessly answered.

Aro then turned to Gianna, "In case you have other business to attend to outside the city, don't bring her along. Understand?"

"Yes. As you wish." Gianna said.

When Lyra woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see a lot of dolls in her room. All of them were very beautiful, and made from different countries. She hurriedly walked out of the room and looked for Gianna. She found her at the reception area of the castle. Gianna smiled sweetly at her.

"Good morning, honey. What do you want to eat for breakfast?" Gianna asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I won't do it again." Lyra said with guilt.

"Don't worry about it. Just do what Aro said." Gianna said as she cupped Lyra's chin.

"And...thank you for the dolls. They're beautiful." Lyra said.

"Oh. The dolls. Alec bought it all for you, not me." Gianna said.

"What? Alec did?" Lyra asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sweetheart." Gianna chuckled. "Looks like the vampire boy is very fond of you. It is better to say thank you to him."

Lyra just smiled at her guardian, for she didn't know what to say. As she walked along the hallway, she kept on thinking why Alec did that.

"First, the teddy bear. Now, the dolls. I don't understand." She thought.

Then, she remembered what the attendant at Blue Magic said to her, _"He said it was for his girlfriend." _As she stopped and sighed, a man's voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Getting bored now, huh?" Felix said.

Lyra realized that she just stopped a few feet away from Felix, Demetri and Alec.

"Oh. No. I was...I was just thinking of something." Lyra said then looked at Alec.

"You're living with us for almost a month now. Are you not even frightened with us?" Demetri asked grinning.

"I am...terrified, actually." Lyra answered. "But, I will be more scared if I'm living alone.. But, that's not what I really fear."

"Then what do you fear, Lyra? What do you fear most?" Alec suddenly asked.

There was a half minute silence.

"To be put back in a cage." Lyra finally said. "And just watch the world outside until the end of your life."

They felt a great sadness and pain on her answer, that Demetri went speechless. Felix was thinking for the right words to say, until Alec finally spoke.

"Don't worry. I don't think that will be your fate." Alec said calmly.

Felix and Demetri exchanged glances, then looked at Alec, then to Lyra, then back to Alec. While Lyra looked straight at Alec, tears formed in her eyes. She was supposed to say thank you, but instead she just lowered her head and walked away from them. As she went back to her room, and sat on the bed, the tears finally fell from her eyes. Alec's words lighten up her dark path.

"Hope. To live a free life, that's what I always wanted. At last, there's still hope." Lyra thought as she cried silently in her room.

Alec waited for Jane at the back gate of the castle, while Felix and Demetri were readying the car that they will be using for their mission. When Jane arrived, she slightly confronted her brother.

"You bought ALL the dolls in that shop, Alec. For her? Just for her?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry. Aro knew about it" Alec replied.

"Oh really. But you didn't tell me." Jane answered with an expressionless face.

Alec just let out a small laugh.

"You're spoiling her." Jane said.

"And you're being unfriendly to her, sister." Alec said smiling.

"Why? What is she to me?" Jane asked coldly.

"You heard what Aro said, she will be one of us, in time." Alec replied, his smile slowly disappearing.

"Then, what is she to you, Alec?" Jane asked after a long pause.

Alec just looked at her and lightly cupped her chin.

"I will be going." Alec said to his sister as he walked towards the car and went to the backseat. As the car drove away, Jane was left alone at the gate.

"I know what she is to you, brother. Even if you don't want to say it." Jane whispered.

***There you go guys! Next chapter: Enemy In The Shadows...Coming soon!***


	6. Chapter 6: Enemy In The Shadows

***Hi guys! Thank you for the new reviews. I will do my best to upload a new chapter every week. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!***

**Chapter 6: Enemy In The Shadows**

"They've taken her." Victor said while walking into the garden.

"Then let them have her." The woman in red cloak said.

"But, she's our advantage." Victor said.

"And she's still our advantage, my love." The woman said smiling.

"I don't understand, Mary." Victor replied.

Mary stood up and walked towards her mate. "I want to know if she's well-guarded." She said.

"We can send the illusionist to find out." Victor suggested.

"Good. Send him." Mary said then kissed his lips.

Back at the Volturi Castle…..

"It's been two months, and everything is so quiet." Caroline said as she stared at the fountain.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked.

"The enemy. They didn't even try to get her back." Caroline added.

"Maybe because she's just a helpless human." Helena guessed.

"Helena, they kept Lyra for six years because of her gift. She's too valuable to destroy, yet they tried to burn her alive. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Caroline said.

"They might be thinking of another plan." Helena said.

"Or they already started out their new plan. I have a bad feeling about this." Caroline said then turned to Stephen. "Stephen, gather the faithful, tell them to stay vigilant and I will be meeting them in a certain place."

"As you wish, my lady." Stephen obeyed.

Caroline and Helena went to the courtroom to speak with Aro.

"We will be leaving for now, Aro. There's something I need to do." Caroline said.

"Very important?" Aro asked.

"Yes. Very important." She replied, and gave her hand to him.

"I see. Be safe, then." Aro said sincerely.

"Why so sudden?" Heidi asked Caroline as she escorted them to the back gate.

"Stephen already left, he will warn the other covens. I will meet them in Forks." Caroline replied.

"Why are you gathering the other covens?" Heidi asked.

"Because sometimes, after a long silence. A great storm will come." Caroline said worriedly.

"Caroline!" Lyra shouted as she ran towards her. Caroline hugged her tightly.

"I will be back Lyra, don't worry." The blond vampire said.

"When?" Lyra asked.

"Soon, darling. That's a promise." Caroline assured her.

Later that evening…..

"Germain, you're on." Victor said to the young boy over the phone.

"What do you want me to do?" the young blond vampire asked.

"Lure her to get out of the castle, lead her to the forest." Victor ordered.

"With pleasure." Germain grinned evily.

There was a thunderstorm that night in Volterra, a loud thunder woke Lyra up. She was about to go back to sleep, when a cold hand touched her shoulder.

"Lyra?" Caroline whispered.

"Caroline?!" Lyra gasped.

"Ssshhh. Come with me. I'll show you something." She said in a low voice.

"Okay." Lyra nodded.

They went out of the room silently and headed to the underground tunnel of the castle.

"This will lead us to the forest." Caroline said.

"To the forest? But it's raining outside, what are we going to do there?" Lyra innocently asked.

"Ssshhh. Keep your voice down or they will find us. I told you I will show you something, trust me okay?" Caroline answered.

As they stood at the end of the tunnel, Caroline grabbed Lyra's hand and they both ran until they reached the middle of the forest.

"Caroline, it's cold out here. I don't have my coat. Caroline?" Lyra said as she shivered in the rain. But Caroline was gone, and she was left alone in the middle of the forest. She tried to call the vampire's name again but to no avail, for Caroline was just an illusion.

"I don't know where I am." Lyra sobbed.

"What a stubborn child." A cold voice suddenly spoke. Lyra turned around to see who it was, but because a vampire was using his gift of illusion on her, she saw Germain, when in fact it was Alec.

"No! Stay away from me!" Lyra cried out in fear.

"What?What are you talking about?" Alec said loudly.

As Lyra stepped away from him, a voice shouted her name from a short distance.

"Lyra!" Germain called out loud.

When Lyra saw him under the trees, being tricked with his gift, she saw Alec.

"Alec? ALEC!" She cried out.

She was screaming his name as she ran desperately towards the enemy. Alec immediately grabbed her hand and waist.

"No! Let me go! Alec, help me please!" Lyra shouted.

"I am Alec, Lyra!" Alec said.

But she kept on struggling and screaming his name out to Germain. He was about to run towards them, when he saw Demetri, Felix and Heidi rushed in first towards the two. Alec had no choice but to push Lyra down on the wet ground and gripped her her shoulder.

"Look at me!" Alec shouted to her.

"Damn it! You were being tricked!" Alec told her. When Lyra opened her eyes and saw that it was really Alec, she cried very hard on his shoulder.

Realizing he will be outnumbered, Germain decided to run out of the forest. Alec lifted Lyra up to her feet and slipped an arm around her waist. And at that moment, he flared up.

"Get him! Don't let him escape! Bring him to me!" Alec thundered.

Felix and Demetri, along with the other guards rushed to the forest to capture Germain. Heidi carried Lyra back to the castle, while Alec followed them behind.

"Is she alright?" Gianna worried.

"She's fine. Just dripping wet and shivering." Heidi replied.

"I'll change her clothes." Gianna said.

Heidi signaled to Alec and they both walked out of Lyra's room.

"It was Germain, wasn't it?" Heidi asked him.

"Yes." Alec said, his hands curved into fists. "I will kill him, Heidi."

A Volturi guard suddenly walked towards them. "We got him, Lord Alec. He's in the courtroom-" the guard said. That was all Alec needed to hear. He hurried to the courtroom and opened the door loudly. He saw Germain crying out in pain while being tortured by his sister. Then everything happened so fast, he grabbed Germain and hurled him to the wall, and to the floor. Germain was being thrown violently all over the place several times, that the walls and the floor had cracks. The sound of the bashing and banging were like thunder that everyone in the castle heard it, except for Lyra who was sleeping. Gianna turned on an MP3 player, and put a headphone on her ears, so she could only hear the soft music that was playing, and not the violent noise upstairs.

While at the courtroom, the other vampires were either shocked or terrified. They never saw Alec lost his temper before, especially Jane. Alec finally gripped Germain's neck and lifted him from the ground. "How dare you use my image to lure her out!" He shouted angrily. But Alec didn't wait for an response, he used his gift and threw him back to the floor. Felix and Demetri grabbed Germain's arms, as Alec walked towards him. His eyes were full of anger.

"Son-" Aro said to Alec.

"Let me finish this." Alec interrupted.

"Granted." Aro said after a short pause.

Alec quickly snapped Germain's neck, while Felix and Demetri snapped his arms. He was punished, the old Volturi way.

After all has been done, Alec regained his composure. He looked around and realized the damage he had been done.

"I'm sorry-" Alec said.

"Don't. It's alright. Are you okay now?" Jane kindly interrupted.

"Yes." He replied, forcing a smile. "I'll go check on her."

The others just stared at him as he walked out of the courtroom. "So, that WAS Alec when he's really pissed." Demetri said. "Yeah. Sure that's him." Felix replied.

Hours have passed, when Jane decided to look for her brother. And she knew just where to find him. As she entered Lyra's room, she saw Alec sitting on a chair beside the bed. His hands clasped together under his chin.

"You lost your temper back there." Jane started.

"I was so angry. Someone took the courage to take her away from me." Alec said calmly.

"So, it has come to that Alec, has it?" Jane said as she sat at the edge of Lyra's bed.

They both looked at Lyra, who was sleeping peacefully, unaware that there were two vampires talking in her room.

"I want to protect her, sister." Alec said after a long pause. "I want her to be my mate."

If Jane was still human, she would have cried at she heard, but instead she stood up and quickly hugged her brother.

"You know that's what I always wanted for you, and now you found her. You finally found her." She whispered on Alec's ear.

"After hundreds of years waiting, yes I finally found her. Sister." Alec said as he hugged her back.

"If you want her to be your mate, then so she will be." Jane said, holding his hand.

She touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "My brother is all grown up." She teased. Alec gave her a soft laugh.

Meanwhile, Victor entered Mary Elizabeth's room. "They got him. He's gone." He said.

"Perfect. All is going well as planned." Mary grinned evilly.

"What if they already changed her?" Victor asked.

"Oh, I doubt that. She's too young. Aro will not dare. He might wait until she turned thirteen, and I will be waiting patiently for that to happen." Mary replied.

"But that would be six months from now. Why wait that long?" Victor asked.

"Because once they changed her, it will be their end. She will be their end." Mary exclaimed.

***Alright. There you go. Hope you liked it. By the way, Germain was a 112 year old vampire but with a physical age of 15. Just a piece of trivia!***


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Be There

***Hi guys! This chapter was inspired by the song "I'll Be There" by Julie Anne San Jose. She's a new Filipino teen singer. It's a very, very lovely song. If my story will become a movie or a T.V. series, I will choose this song as the first soundtrack. If you want to listen to it, here's a Youtube link: watch?v=2y7LulBcH8o&feature=plcp**

**Chapter 7: I'll Be There**

_First time I laid my eyes_

_On someone like you_

_I can't forget the hour_

_That moment with you_

_Then I have realized_

_Love is growing deep inside_

_I feel the beating of my heart_

Lyra stared at her teddy bear, she brought it with her as she went into the garden. It's been a week since the Germain incident happened. Everything was so peaceful and quiet in the castle. She only hear the birds chirping and the cars that were passing by at the far end outside. As she looked hard on her fluffy stuff toy, she remembered the boy who gave it to her.

"He was the first one that I met here." She reminisced. "And until now, I'm still afraid of him. But….there's another feeling. A feeling like I always wanted to see him, talk to him, be with him. Why do I feel this?" Lyra thought as she hold her heart.

Then she remembered what Jane told her the following morning after Germain was captured.

-_Flashback-_

Lyra was holding some roses for Jane's room, but before she could even knocked at the door, Jane already opened it.

"Good morning, Jane." Lyra greeted.

"What do you want?" Jane asked.

"Uhm…I have flowers for your room" She replied.

"Go ahead." Jane said and make way for her.

While Lyra was replacing the roses in the vase, Jane stared at her.

"Give it a little sunlight, okay?" Lyra suggested.

"Fine." Jane said.

As she was about to leave, she saw Jane still staring at her.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Lyra asked uncomfortably.

"I never saw my brother lost his composure before.. Not until last night. What does your blood have, that Alec is so addicted to it?" Jane said.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about." Lyra replied.

"Oh well. You're too young to know that. He saved your life twice. Remember that." Jane said coldly and left the room.

-_End of Flashback_-

"Jane said he's addicted to my blood. But why?" Lyra thought.

"You know, that teddy bear will not come to life. If that's what you're thinking." Alec suddenly said. He was leaning against a pillar.

Lyra was unaware that he was standing there and watching her. She also realized that she had been staring at her stuff toy for mo re than an hour now.

"Gianna wants to know if you like to come with her to the flower shop." Alec said.

"No. I'm…I'm not going out for now." Lyra said, scratching the back of her neck.

"You're not grounded, Lyra." Alec said.

"I grounded myself." She replied. There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry, Alec." Lyra said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I never meant to start a war." She said.

"We never blamed you…. Not once." Alec said kindly.

_Cause every day, every night_

_I keep looking at the skies_

_And I'll pray that someday_

_You will wake up in my arms_

_And love will never end_

_We belong together_

_Always and forever_

_Call my name_

_And I'll be there_

"A greater war would have happened, if we didn't have you." Alec pointed out.

"Thank you for always saving my life." Lyra said.

"I'm your guard, remember?" Alec reminded her.

"So, I will still become a Volturi. When?" Lyra asked.

"In time. You're already reserved." Alec said.

"R…Reserved? What do you mean?" Lyra asked hesitantly.

Alec tilted his head and looked at the hallway. "Eavesdropping is really not a good manner, gentlemen." He smirked.

"Oh, we're just passing by." Demetri grinned as he suddenly appeared from the other pillar.

"Yeah. Just passing by." Felix said as he grinned and pushed Demetri away from him. They walked out of the scene and went upstairs.

"Ever since you've been here, I started to think about you. And I'm still wondering why the enemy let you go so easily, when you have a truly amazing gift." Alec said. Lyra just kept silent.

"We didn't expect that we will be living with another human aside from Gianna. You really are a stubborn child, but sometimes, some of your actions made me smile." He added.

_Spending my days and nights_

_Just thinking of you_

_How you make me wanna smile_

_With the things that you do_

_When will I hear you say_

_Love is coming on your way_

_And that you start to feel the same_

"That I did not expect." Lyra said with a little smile.

"You're part of the family now, Lyra. I will not let anybody hurt you. Alec said.

"Did I hear it right? Family? She thought.

"Well, seems like your actions are telling me that you're more than a guard…..to me." Lyra said.

_Cause every day, every night_

_I keep looking at the skies_

_And I'll pray that someday_

_You will wake up in my arms_

_And love will never end_

_We belong together_

_Always and forever_

_Call my name_

_And I'll be there_

"Care to tell me what that means?" Alec said smiling. Lyra saw that it was a genuine smile.

"I…I don't know. It feels like..I…I just can't explain it." She replied nervously.

_Cause every day, every night_

_I keep looking at the skies_

_And I'll pray that someday _

_You will wake up in my arms_

_Cause every day, every night_

_I keep looking at the skies_

_And I'll pray that someday _

_You will wake up in my arms_

_And love will never end_

"One day, you will understand." Alec said as he walked towards her. "But for now, do me a favor. Don't do anything brave..or reckless."

He touched a few strands of Lyra's hair and put it behind her ear.

_We belong together_

_Always and forever_

"And I will promise you one thing in return." Alec said as he looked in her eyes. "I will be here, Lyra. I will always be here. For you."

_Call my name_

_And I'll be there_

***This is supposed to be a simple AlecxLyra moment, but since I was playing this song over and over again while writing this chapter, I decided to put the lyrics. Such a lovely song. *^.^***

**Next chapter: The Immortal Child, Matthew**

**Coming soon!***


	8. Chapter 8: The Immortal Child, Matthew

***Hello there again! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy.. Here are the new chapters! Hope you'll like it!***

**Chapter 8: The Immortal Child, Matthew**

Lyra quickly ran in the hallway as soon as she heard from Heidi that the Volturi's best guards were back from their mission.

"Did the humans see them?" asked Heidi.

"No. We trapped them inside the forest before they could reach the tourist bus." Felix replied.

"Good thing you saw where they will be coming from." Alec said to Lyra, who was standing next to Heidi.

"But you missed something." Jane interrupted.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"You missed this." Demetri told her.

He was dragging a 10- year old boy, a little shorter than Lyra and has blond hair. The boy was in pain, while Demetri grabbed the collar of his shirt. Lyra was shocked as she immediately recognized him.

"Matthew..." She said in a low voice.

"Looks like you didn't see him in your vision." Jane said as she walked past her.

"Put him in the dungeon while we wait for Aro's order for his execution." Alec said to Demetri.

Felix and Demetri obeyed, and grabbed the boy as they walked towards the dungeon. Lyra was still in shock but was able to ask Alec.

"Execution?" She asked.

"He is not allowed to live." Alec replied.

"But he is just a boy." Lyra pointed out.

"He was already bitten, Lyra. He will become a vampire child." Alec said.

"Please don't kill him." Lyra begged.

"Aro will be the one to decide for his life, not me." Alec said.

Later that night, Lyra visited Matthew in the dungeon after having her dinner. There were four guards standing outside his prison. Matthew was sitting on a cold floor, still in pain and holding his neck.

"Matthew?" Lyra called him.

Matthew, for some reason, still remembered her voice. His red eyes quickly turned to her.

"L...Lyra?" He said.

Lyra started to cry as she gripped the metal bars of his cell.

"What is happening to me, Lyra?" Matthew asked painfully.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I'm so sorry." Lyra sobbed and knelt on the ground.

Matthew crept towards the metal bars and held her hand.

"It's not your fault, Lyra." The boy kindly replied.

"Who did this to you?" Lyra asked.

"My brother. But they got him. Am I going to be...to be..." Matthew said.

"I will get you out of here. I promise." Lyra quickly said.

A cold hand patted her shoulder,

"It's time." Alec said.

"No!" Lyra stood up and pushed him away. "He is my friend! I will not let him die!"

She ran out of the dungeon and hurried to the courtroom. She was still sobbing when she opened the door. Aro spoke to her as she walked towards him.

"You should be sleeping, my dear." Aro said.

"He is my friend, Sir. Please give him a chance." Lyra begged.

"I thought Heidi already taught you the rules that we are implementing in our world." He said loudly.

"But he didn't choose to be-" Lyra tried to reasoned out.

"Whether he chose it or not," Aro interrupted. "He is still a vampire child, my dear Lyra. We will not give him any chance to live."

Felix and Demetri walked in, with Matthew and Alec behind them.

"No, please!" Lyra said, while Heidi quickly grabbed her.

Alec was about to use his gift on Matthew, when Lyra shouted.

"He has a gift! Matthew...has a gift!" She said.

Aro suddenly turned to her,

"A gift?" He asked.

"Yes. I've seen it. He can control the wind." Lyra replied.

"Show me." Aro demanded.

Lyra immediately held his hand and showed the vision. They were standing near the shore, with Matthew in front of them. As he was looking at the ocean, he suddenly lifted his hands up and a great wind blew towards the sea. Several waterspouts appeared at a certain distance. It was broad daylight and Matthew was wearing a Volturi necklace. He smiled and looked at the other Aro, who was standing a few feet away from him.

"See? I can do it." Matthew said cheerfully.

The Aro in the vision clapped his hands, "Isn't that wonderful, my son."

And the vision ended. Aro was stunned at what he saw.

"You let him live." Lyra said to him.

"This is not possible. " Aro said in disbelief.

There was a long silence, Aro was in deep thought. He turned to Marcus and Caius,

"The boy has a gift of controlling the wind." He said.

"He is an immortal child, Aro." Marcus said.

"If we let him live, we will be breaking our own rule." Caius pointed out.

"We have to discuss this first, my brother." Aro said to Caius.

He then turned to Alec and Felix, "Put him back in the dungeon. I will announce my decision tomorrow at sunrise." He ordered.

"What will happen to me now?" Matthew asked Lyra.

"I don't know. I guess we have to wait." She said.

Back at the courtroom,

"The other vampire that has the ability to control the wind is Benjamin of the Egyptian coven. Matthew's ability is another rare gift that we encountered." Aro stated.

"This is insane! We will be keeping an immortal child for the sake of his gift!" Caius stormed.

"We can use him as an another advantage against our enemies." Aro said. "If we keep silent, no one will know about him. And no rule will be broken."

"If I may suggest, we can test his thirst for blood to see if he can control himself from temptations." Alec suggested.

"That's a good one, Alec." Aro agreed. "Demetri, why don't you bring a human here."

"As you wish, I'll look for someone outside the city." Demetri replied.

Hours have passed, Demetri came back with an unconscious human, a male in his early twenties. Felix and Alec brought Matthew back at the courtroom, as Aro requested. Alec did not allow Lyra to enter the courtroom, so she waited patiently in her room. Meanwhile, Aro started to ask the vampire child.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Strange, sir." Matthew answered.

"Are you afraid?" Aro said.

"No, sir." Matthew said.

"Good. Demetri?" Aro signaled.

Demetri threw the unconscious human in front of Matthew. He looked at the human, then to the other vampires around him.

"Wha...What am I supposed to do with this?" Matthew asked innocently.

"Drink his blood, what else?" Demetri said sternly.

"Oh no. No. No way. I will not drink human blood, please." Matthew refused.

"What?" Demetri and Heidi said.

The other vampires just looked at each other in confusion, while Alec smiled a little.

"You're not tempted?" Aro asked.

"No." Matthew simply answered.

"Even just a little...tempted?" Aro asked again.

"No, sir." Matthew replied.

"And why is that?" He curiously asked.

"Because I was a human before... And even though I'm already a vampire, I still appreciate human life. Thank you very much." Matthew quickly said.

"Hmm... Funny." Aro said.

"I don't think we will be having any problem with him." Alec said to Aro.

"That's true. But he still needs to be trained." He said.

"Then do what you have to do, Aro." Marus said.

"And make sure that no one will know about this." Caius said.

"We have a decision, then" Aro announced. "We will keep him."

***You will know in the later chapters why I added a character that's an immortal child. He will play an important role, and one of my major characters in Lyra's adventure.**

**Next chapter: Newly Discovered Gift ***


	9. Chapter 9: Newly Discovered Gift

***Here's another chapter!***

**Chapter 9: Newly Discovered Gift**

"Good morning, Gianna!" Caroline cheerfully greeted.

Gianna quickly stood up from her chair, "Ms...Ms. Caroline. I didn't expect that you will be back today." She said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't call. I have news for Aro and I would like to see my darling Lyra." Caroline said excitedly.

She continued to walk towards the hallway, while Gianna immediately followed her.

"I...I think you should stay at the reception area. I have to tell Aro first that you're here-" Gianna said, when someone interrupted her.

"Caroline!" Lyra said as she ran towards her.

"Lyra, baby!" Caroline said smiling as they hugged each other. "Oh, I missed your smile! So, now that I'm back, why don't you give me a grand tour around Volterra and...oh my!" She said in surprise.

She saw Matthew standing a few feet away from them, "Uh...hi." He greeted.

"An immortal child?" Caroline asked.

"He's my friend, Matthew. He was bringing my meals when I was in Chestershire Castle." Lyra said.

Caroline looked at Lyra, then to Matthew.

"Please don't tell anyone." Lyra said.

"Well, darling. I think Aro needs some explaining to do. But for the meantime, isn't he adorable?" Caroline said sweetly.

When she entered the courtroom, Lyra and Matthew followed her.

"My sweet Caroline, welcome back." Aro said, then looked hard at Matthew.

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the immortal child. However, you will be facing a big problem when they saw him running around the castle." Caroline said. "The other covens will be here tomorrow before midnight. The Olympic, Amazon, Denali, and the Egyptian. They all want to speak with you. Other covens from different regions will be coming here as well." She added.

"I think we'd better go." Lyra whispered to Matthew.

The two left the courtroom and walked towards the fountain. Matthew softly squeezed Lyra's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." He said.

"I hope so." Lyra replied.

"I'm just wondering," Matthew said as they stopped in front of the fountain. "When will you become one of us?"

"I have no idea. They're just saying that, in time. But they didn't tell me exactly when." She replied.

"So, if my brother was the one who changed me. Who will change you, then?" Matthew curiously asked.

Lyra was about to say, "I don't know.". But a voice interrupted their conversation.

"I will."

Lyra felt like she was losing her breath because she knew exactly who said that.

"Alec! Really? You will? You will change her?" Matthew said excitedly as he ran towards Alec and hugged him.

"Yes." Alec grinned then looked at Lyra. "Little brother."

"Lyra, did you hear what-" Matthew said.

"Matthew! Let's go to Gianna's room. Now!" Lyra trembled.

When they entered in Gianna's room, Lyra quickly shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Uh...What is wrong with you?" Matthew asked confusedly.

"Wrong with me? Don't you know how I feel right now?" Lyra said.

"Yeah. You're freaking out...And your heart is beating fast." Matthew honestly answered.

Lyra sighed and ignored his answer as she continued to walk nervously around the room.

"And you're blushing." Matthew added.

"Can you just stop teasing me, please?" Lyra said as she sat on Gianna's bed and put her hands on her face.

"Alright...Sorry." Matthew apologized, then sat next to her.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Matthew asked sincerely.

"I...I can't. I don't know how to say it to him. I still can't understand this feeling. Probably, he won't understand it either." Lyra replied. "Anyway, you need to stay here for the next few days, so no one from the other covens will see you. I already told Gianna, and she's okay with it."

"Okay." Matthew said.

"And I know that you really want to get out of the castle, but you are not allowed. And avoid looking outside the window." Lyra reminded him, pointing her finger at the window.

Then in a flash, the water from the flower vase near the window suddenly floated in the air together with the flowers. They hurriedly stood up in surprise...and fear.

"Wooooooowwwww... Did you just do that, Lyra?" Matthew asked.

When she lowered her hand, the water suddenly splashed down onto the floor. She couldn't believe at what she had seen or did, she looked at her hands, then to Matthew.

"Don't tell anyone." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah. I promise." Matthew said.

"Even to Alec?" Lyra said.

"Not a word." Matthew replied.

A very long silence echoed in the room.

"If you have the ability to control the wind.." Lyra finally broke the silence.

"Then you have another gift...controlling the water." Matthew answered back.

***Whew! This is a very long story. I'm hoping that you will still keep reading my story. I'm overwhelmed with the reviews. Thank you so much. Your reviews really inspired me more. So...I will write more! As you wish, my dear readers! ^_^**

**Next Chapter: The Gathering***


	10. Chapter 10: The Gathering

***Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. Some readers unfavorited my story… **** But I have new reviewers, followers and favoriters.. Thank you so much! Here's the new chapter, enjoy reading!***

**Chapter 10: The Gathering**

Lady Emilia Castiglione and a few members of her coven were the first to arrive in the Volturi castle. They were warmly greeted by Gianna and escorted them to the courtroom. Meanwhile, Lyra and Heidi, together with Caroline, Demetri and Alec were talking at the library.

"Lyra, can you see what Madame Du Barry's next move will be?" Heidi asked.

"I can." She replied. "But my gift is not working on her."

"Why? You said you can." Caroline said.

"Because she has Avari." Lyra said.

"Avari?" Heidi said.

"Yes. Avari has a powerful gift, that's why she's Madame Du Barry's bodyguard. She can shield your body from all physical attacks, your mind, your emotions, and even your future actions." Lyra answered.

"Sounds like an all-in-one shield to me." Demetri said.

"She's always on Madame Du Barry's side. All the time." Lyra added.

"Just like how Renata protects Aro." Alec said.

"Well, that's a problem because we will never know her next action. It seems like the newborn attacks are just a diversion, we need to know what her real plans are." Caroline said.

Felix suddenly walked in and informed them that Lady Emilia's coven, and the Olympic have just arrived.

"Where's Matthew?" Alec asked Lyra.

"He's in Gianna's room." She replied.

"Go check on him." Alec said.

"Okay." Lyra said as they all left the library.

Lyra went to Gianna's room, while the others proceeded to the courtroom to meet the guests. Hours have passed when the Egyptian coven arrived, followed by the Denali and Amazon. Lord Delroy Rosenburg's coven and Madame Fernanda Eturbe with her daughters Nicole and Andrea from Peru were the last to arrive. They were all greeted by Aro.

"Welcome to our residence, my friends. However, we ask that you don't linger in the city." Aro said.

"We understand. We would like to know the current situation." Carlisle said.

"Well, my friend Carlisle. Mary Elizabeth had some disturbing plans recently, We also found out, through Caroline, that the Romanians already joined her army." Aro announced.

"Alice should have foreseen it." Carlisle thought.

"Caroline mentioned that you have her precious seer. Where is she?" Benjamin asked.

"She's in another room." Aro answered.

"We would like to see her." Tanya said.

"As you wish, Tanya. Bring her here, Heidi." Aro requested.

As Heidi left the room, the leaders of the covens discussed about Madame Du Barry's army and gave their opinions about it.

"Lyra, the other covens want to see you." Heidi said as she entered Gianna's room.

"Alright. Matthew, don't go out okay?" Lyra said.

"Okay." The boy replied.

"Let's go." Heidi said.

As they entered the courtroom, Lyra saw a vision that she will be attacked by two vampires inside the room.

"Something is not right." She said as she held Heidi's hand tightly and looked at Alec and Jane worriedly.

The moment she said those words, Edward and Alice both shouted, "No!". Rynelf, from the Canadian coven and Jasper Cullen, tempted by Lyra's blood nearly attacked her. Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Caroline and the Witch twins quickly went in front of her to protect her. Lyra trembled and cried as she hid behind Alec.

"No, Jasper." Carlisle said calmly.

"It's okay, Jasper." Alice said.

"Stop it now, Rynelf!" Lord Delroy thundered.

Hearing his angry voice, Rynelf immediately went to his knees. "Forgive me, my Lord." He said.

The two vampires calmed down and both Carlisle and Lord Delroy apologized to Aro for their behavior and promised that it will not happen again.

"I understand that she is a great temptation to all of us. But I will make this clear to all of you. NO ONE TOUCHES THE HUMAN. HER BLOOD IS ALEC'S PROPERTY." Aro exclaimed.

All agreed to his order.

"Heidi, bring Lyra back to her room." Alec said.

"Let's go sweetie, it's past midnight. You should go to bed." Heidi whispered to Lyra.

Lyra was still sobbing as Heidi laid her down on the bed. She assured her that she will be safe. Two Volturi guards will be guarding her room outside all night.

"Is it true? What Aro said?" Lyra asked her vampire guardian.

"Hmm?" Heidi said as she walked towards the door.

"That I'm Alec's property?" Lyra added.

"Yes, sweetie. You will be his mate. Now go to sleep." Heidi replied and closed the door.

"But…. I don't want to be….." Lyra whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Lyra's alarm clock woke her up. It was 9 a.m. when she checked on it. Breakfast was already on her table, pancakes and hot chocolate. She immediately took the shower, changed her clothes and ate her food. She was drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lyra said.

"Good morning, baby!" Caroline greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Caroline." Lyra greeted back.

"Someone wants to meet you." Caroline said.

A girl with black curly hair entered the room, with a physical age of 16, she has beautiful red eyes and a slender figure.

"Hi. I'm Lunamaria. But you can call me Aria, I'm Lady Emilia's daughter, from Lombardi coven." She started.

"I'm Lyra. Nice to meet you." Lyra replied.

"So, I still have to talk to Aro, I'll leave the two of you. Okay?" Caroline said as she kissed Lyra's forehead.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. Rynelf was just a newbie, plus the fact that you really do smell good. He was tempted, so was Jasper." Aria said.

"How about you? Were you not tempted at all?" Lyra asked.

"No. My mom raised me to be a vegetarian, I mean when she changed me." Aria replied.

"So, how old are you? Really?" Lyra said.

"I was 16 when she changed me, but I'm 58 years old now." Aria said.

"Wow. You don't look like fifty eight at all." Lyra said as they both laughed.

"They said that you have a gift of foresight." Aria said.

"Yes. How about you?" Lyra innocently asked.

"Fire." Aria answered.

"Huh?" Lyra said.

"I have the ability to manipulate fire, but I can't create it." Aria continued. "That's why I always bring a lighter with me."

"That's a great gift." Lyra said.

As Lyra stood up, she saw another vision. She immediately closed her eyes to see it clearly. Lyra gasped as the vision ended, then looked at Aria.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked.

"I just saw something." Lyra replied.

"What did you see?" Aria said.

"A scroll." Lyra said.

***Okay, another chapter done. I still can't believe that Cameron Bright is a 5'10 actor, and he's playing a 12 or 13 year old vampire. XD**

**Next Chapter: Operation: Get The Scroll ***


	11. Chapter 11: Operation: Get The Scroll

***Here is another chapter. This is where Lyra's adventure will start. Hope you like it!***

**Chapter 11: Operation: Get The Scroll**

"A scroll?" Aria asked.

"Take my hand, I will show you." Lyra said.

The moment Aria held her hand, she saw the vision. They were inside a closed museum, a male vampire who was carrying a scroll walked through them like a ghost. He handed the scroll to the other vampire who was waiting at the end of the corridor. Then, the surroundings changed again. This time, they were inside a castle. The two girls saw the vampire as he gave the scroll to Victor. After opening it, Victor flashed an evil smile at the vampire. The vision ended there, and they were back at Lyra's room.

"You have an unbelievable gift!" Aria said, still mermerized.

"We need to get that scroll. I have to tell Aro." Lyra said.

"Wait, hold on. The coven leaders are currently on a meeting. You can't just gatecrash in there." Aria replied.

"But I have to do something. Did you see Victor's face when he opened it? Whatever it is in that scroll, is important to them. It feels like it's an advantage for them, so we need to get it. It will happen tonight, Aria." Lyra insisted.

"Alright, hold on a second. We need to have a plan. You said it will happen tonight. On what time?" Aria asked.

"9 p.m." Lyra replied as she grabbed her backpack at the cabinet.

"Okay, we still have a lot of time. We need to plan carefully, first, we have to get out of this castle unnoticed." Aria said in a low voice.

"What time do we leave?" Lyra asked.

"4 p.m." Aria answered.

"Okay, let's wait until four." Lyra said.

"For now, ready your things. And keep your thoughts safe." Aria said.

As soon as the clock struck 3:50 in the afternoon, Lyra quickly grabbed her backpack, full of things that she might need. She looked outside the window and the sky was gloomy. "Perfect" She thought. "I hope Gianna is not at her table." She got out of her room and ran down the stairs. As she ran down, she almost bumped into Alice who was going upstairs.

"Hi!" Alice greeted.

"Oh! Hi…" Lyra said.

"I'm Alice." She said.

"Lyra." Said the other.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry about yesterday, Jasper did not behave well. " Alice said.

"Oh, that's fine. You're one of the Cullens, right?" Lyra asked.

"Yes. Also with a gift of foresight like you." Alice smiled.

"So, uhm… Do you see my future?" Lyra asked.

Alice stared at her for a short while.

"Yes…..and no." She replied. "I can see it, but it's kind of blurry or clouded somehow. Can't see it clearly. That's weird."

"That's great!" Lyra said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I mean, it's great that you also have a gift of foresight. I have to go." Lyra hurriedly said.

"Where are you going?" Alice said.

"To Gianna." Lyra said without looking back.

As she approached the reception area, she saw Gianna piling up some documents on her table.

"Oh no… Okay, Plan B." She thought.

"Gianna." Lyra greeted as she walked towards her.

"Hi, dear." Gianna smiled.

"Can I go to the flower shop? I'd like to have some new flowers for my room." Lyra said.

"Well, why don't we go tomorrow morning?" Gianna asked.

"I …I already disposed the old ones and I'd like to have fresh scents before bedtime. Please. I won't be long." Lyra insisted.

"That would be fine. But someone must accompany you, I can't go with you because today is the deadline for these documents." Gianna said.

"Don't worry, Gianna. I'll go with her." Aria said as she walked towards them.

"Alright, just be back after an hour and a half. Lyra, what's in your backpack?" Gianna said.

"My coat. It might rain." Lyra said, forcing a smile.

"Good. Ms. Aria, please don't make a scene." Gianna reminded her.

"I won't. I'm wearing my contacts." Aria replied.

She rested her hand on Lyra's shoulder and winked at her as they hurriedly walked to the main entrance. As they stepped outside, they saw the busy streets of Volterra. Lyra saw a signboard at the main entrance of the castle that says, "Temporarily Closed. Under Renovation." They quickly ran towards the gates of the city. But as soon as they got out, a cold voice suddenly spoke to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Caleb." Aria gasped.

He has a physical age of 19, and stands 5'10. In terms of vampire years, he's 83 years old.

"Didn't you hear what Aro said? Don't linger in the city?" Caleb said coldly.

"We're not lingering, Caleb. We're going out of the city." Aria said.

"Why? Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, guys. Can we talk about this in somewhere safe?" Lyra suggested.

"Fine." He replied.

They walked away from the gate and stopped at a slightly narrow and dead end street. Only a few people were passing by on that side of the road.

"Alright, start talking." Caleb said.

"We're going to get a scroll, Lyra saw it in her vision. It might be an advantage for our enemy, so we need to get it." Aria explained.

"This is crazy. How can you be so sure that it's an advantage for them if you don't know what's in it?" Caleb smirked.

"That's why we need to get it, so we'll be able to know." Lyra answered.

"Hey!" a boy's voice interrupted them.

"Matthew!" Lyra shouted.

"I saw you two running away. I knew you're up to something. What's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Is it just me, or am I staring at an immortal child?" Aria asked.

"You're a Volturi, too?" Caleb asked.

"No, of course not. But they let me live." Matthew answered.

"They what?" Caleb and Aria said.

"Can we just talk about this later? We have to get the scroll , guys." Lyra interrupted.

"Wait, we? So, now I'm part of the retrieval operation here?" Caleb said.

Lyra and Aria looked at each other. "Show him." Aria said to her.

"You two, hold my hands." Lyra said to the boys.

Caleb held her left hand while Matthew held her right. They both saw the vision just like how Aria saw it.

"Cool!" Matthew said to Lyra.

"So, will you help us or not?" Aria asked Caleb.

"Yes, I will." Matthew answered.

"I'm talking to Caleb, immortal child." Aria said.

"The immortal child can help us, Aria. He's coming with us." Lyra said.

"What?" Aria said.

"Fine. But just to get the scroll. Once we have it, we'll give it to the Volturi. They'll know what to do. Understand?" Caleb said.

"Okay." The others said.

"Alright, wait here. I'll get my car." Caleb said.

"What! You can't go back in the city." Aria said to him.

"Then, how are we supposed to get there? And it's getting dark." Caleb asked.

"I know the place where the vision will happen, it's a closed museum in Milan. Maybe we'll just ride a cab or something." Aria suggested.

He was supposed to face Aria, when Caleb saw a black car parked in front of a closed bookshop on the other side of the road.

"We have a car. Let's go." He said to them.

As Caleb walked towards the car, he saw the driver checking the tires.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Caleb asked.

"Oh no. Just checking the tires. Looks like they're working perfectly." The man said.

"Good. Because I need to borrow your car." Caleb said.

The next that happened, the man was unconscious. Caleb laid him down in a dark alley, grabbed the keys from his pocket and they took the car.

"Stealing someone else's car is really not a good idea, you know." Matthew said to Caleb.

"I just borrowed it. We're running out of options and we're running out of time, alright." Caleb replied.

"You didn't kill him, right?" Lyra asked.

"No, I didn't." Caleb said.

"We have to be there before 9 p.m." Aria reminded him.

After almost an hour of driving, they stopped at the museum's parking lot. There were only a few lamp posts lighting the area.

"It's just 8:53. We made it." Caleb said as he turned off the car's engine.

"So, we have to wait." Aria said.

"Yes. Now we wait." Lyra agreed.

After five minutes, the messenger arrived with his motorcycle and went inside the building.

"Look, there he is." Aria whispered.

"Alright, here's the plan. We will get the scroll from him, once he got out of the museum. And we have to make sure no one will notice us." Caleb informed them.

It was 9:05 when they saw a man walking out of the museum's entrance, he headed to his car and drove away.

"That was the man who gave the scroll to the messenger, right?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, that's him." Lyra answered.

After a few minutes, the messenger got out of the museum, and walked towards his motorcycle.

"Alright, here he comes. Aria, it's showtime. You two, stay here." Caleb said.

Caleb and Aria immediately got out of the car, and hurried to the messenger. The vampire quickly recognized them, and was about to leap when he realized that his feet cannot move because the asphalt from where he was standing suddenly crept up to his knees.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

"Nice, earth user." Aria said to Caleb.

Caleb quickly snapped his neck, as the asphalt continuosly went up to his waist. When he got the scroll from the vampire's jacket, Aria used her gift. Using her lighter, the fire enveloped his body and burned him to ashes. As the two went back in the car, they gave the scroll to Lyra. But when Caleb started the engine, they saw a police car heading to their direction.

"Oh no. This is not good." Caleb said, looking at the side mirror.

"We found the car." The policeman radioed.

***Whew! Guys, do you still want me to continue this story? The later chapters will be very long. So, hold on to it. Okay? Please bear with me. By the way, you can me add me up on Facebook. carrielaffini .**

**Next Chapter: The Grand Chase Begins**

**Coming soon! ***


End file.
